


Cuddling..

by happy_yi



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I have to make my own food in this house, Kissing, Other, Rarepair, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, probably ooc idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_yi/pseuds/happy_yi
Summary: Dark Choco just wants to get up for work but Cheerleader does not intend to let him.
Relationships: Cheerleader Cookie/Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 5





	Cuddling..

**Author's Note:**

> This is suuuuper short cuz I haven't written in years. Want to say no shame but I feel very embarrassed writing this sappy thing...

Dark Choco sighed. The blonde wouldn't let go of him no matter what he said. She had him locked in a hug for a couple of minutes now, with her face against his chest. He really had to get up soon or his schedule would get messed up; It was something he couldn’t let happen.

"Come on now, I need to get to work." Dark Choco made a futile effort to push Cheerleader's arms away.

"No, I won't let you go!" She whined, burying her head further into Dark Choco's chest. "Stay here with me~"

_ She looks so cute _ , he thought, but oh she’s cunning. She knew that Dark Choco would never want to say no to that voice. The thought of the work that would be awaiting him, however, was enough to garner a stern response.

"Let me go, now."

Cheerleader pouted. She was so close to winning him over! All she wanted to do was to cuddle in bed, why couldn't he enjoy it together? Nevertheless, her hug loosened.

"Good," Dark Choco sat up and stroked her head. "I’ll come back soon, alright?"

Cheerleader, however, had not given up. She jumped at the unsuspecting cookie and cupped his face with her hands, giving him pecks all over. "H-hey!" Dark Choco felt his cheeks flare up.

"Hehe, how's that! Didn't expect that, did you?" She grinned proudly. He couldn't refute that; He was definitely caught by surprise, too embarrassed to react to such initiative.

Cheerleader admired the handsome face that was still in her hands. Her thumb gently traced the scar over his left eye, leading to his flushed cheek. Dark Choco stayed still and let his head rest in her hands. He closed his eyes and heaved a soft sigh. She couldn't help but let out a giggle.  _ Good lord, he’s WAY too cute. _

"What's so funny?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing~" She admired his face a little longer, before leaning in to kiss him. He didn't resist, seemingly complied with her in defeat. It was her win. Dark Choco would just have to work twice as hard later. But for now, let him enjoy his time with Cheerleader.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very deprived of content of these two.. I have never written anything affectionate (or even write much at all) so it's probably bad writing but I'm happy. I also have no idea how the tags work, and uhh I head-canon Dark Choco as NB using he/they pronouns :3  
> Thanks for reading aaa I'll go cry in the corner now


End file.
